Lucina
.Lucina. ---- Lucina is Pokeball's sona and belongs to her. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Fire Emblem Premium Arrange: Id (Purpose) .appearance. ---- Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Heritors Of Arcadia Lucina's mirror scales are an ice color, while her primary and tertiary colors are whites. Her sword pouch is brown and semi-open, and when it is closed with the sword inside, it usually shines a bit. .personality. ---- Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name! Lucina was always close to those of her own tribe, considering the fact she was distinct from most of the LightWings. Lucina is loyal to anyone she trusts, although sometimes she can be a bit shy. She is prepared to fight for justice and the safety of others. She is a captain in the LightWing Circle. .etymology. ---- Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Pride And Arrogance (Extended version) Lucina is actually named after the ancient Roman goddess of the same name, who was the Roman goddess of light. She also has a butterfly motif, which many lutterfly species have her name in it, such as Hamearis lucina. .fanfiction appearances. ---- Fire Emblem Awakening/Fates - Lucina Battle Lucina is the main protagonist of NightWing and the Blade of Light who swore on her deceased mother, Mikoto, to defeat all the evil that stood in her way that threatened Pyrrhia. She builds up an army and uses it to fight Powerhungry and Darkclaws's army. When she won, she led Powerhungry and Darkclaws back into the light and Powerhungry was reunited with his family. In the end, they go on adventures together. Please ask me if you want to use her in a fanfic uwu .quotes. ---- Fire Emblem Awakening - Id (Purpose) "Hope will never die!" "Don't let your guard down!" "I cannot settle for just this." "Yours will be a happy future." "If everything goes wrong, the future will as well." "Perhaps it won't... But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life!" "I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again! Die now, that our future can live!" "Everyday I must fight against the despair I was born into." "Talking with you puts me at ease. Thank you for that." "If I had to choose between peace and the lives of my friends... hmm." "I must say, I admire your outfit. Is it typical where you're from?" "You have wonderful friends. They remind me of my own." .relationships. Fire Emblem Fates - Lost In Thoughts All Alone Tayra: 'Lucina loves her personality and how she's so loyal. 'Chromis: 'She loves his way of being loyal to everyone. 'Chromium: She thinks of his name as... interesting. Robin: 'The love of her life. She loves him. 'Hackberry: She thinks that she's two peas in a pod with her twin sister. Sunset: She thinks that her firescales are an ability that are interesting and she wonders how she plans to use it since Sunset doesn't like her firescales. Nightflier: Lucina worries that she's underestimating the RainWings too much. [[Toad (PT)|'Toad']]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4tuF6PmLc4 Ari: 'She feels bad about her crooked jaw and hopes it'll be fixed sometime in the future. 'Devilpug: floof. Zircon: She can honestly relate to her. Vega: dang those scars... painful You can request an OC here. .trivia. ---- Fire Emblem Fates - Thorn In You (Roar) *Lucina was Pokeball's first OC *Lucina being shy didn't come from her Fire Emblem counterpart, but came from Pokeball's ambiverted, shy persona *and this is a trivia bullet point! .gallery. ---- Fire Emblem Awakening - Conquest (Ablaze) See Lucina/Gallery. Category:LightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Other)